


Of A Star

by DriNkWatEr1317



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta Kang Taehyun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriNkWatEr1317/pseuds/DriNkWatEr1317
Summary: It was eerie and lonely.Beomgyu never liked to be alone, never cared for silence either.Yet here he was. Standing in an unfamiliar place, inevitably abandoned...Well, perhaps not completely so.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Of A Star

"Do you understand what this means, Omega?" 

The voice was deep, thundering with harsh amount of authority expected from an Elder wolf. It shook Beomgyu to the core, snaked through gooseflesh and wrapped around his throat, choking and constricting until breathing was a foreign feeling; death ever more familiar. 

"I do." The boy whispered, words puffing out in white clouds that danced through frigid air. 

Elder Kwon appraised him for a moment. 

Beomgyu was just like other Omega's, small and petite with pretty features; yet unique all the same. His mother had been the Pack Healer before she passed, had taught Beomgyu how to heal unlike any other wolf. 

Such knowledge was rare, yet now spoiled. 

It was a shame really, that such a transgression had been committed before the boy's body could fully accept his Omega status; Beomgyu would have made a great addition to their pack.

Thick brows raised in contempt and with a wave of his hand, the Elder spoke.

"Very well, one of our Hunter's will see to it that you cross out of the Pack's territory. You are never to set foot inside again."

Beomgyu curled in on himself, hands folded against his roiling stomach, bangs falling into his eyes. It was all he could do to keep the tears inside. 

"I-I understand." 

With one last bow, the boy was ushered out, flanked by two Beta wolves. A crowd had gathered outside the hut, curious, accusing eyes prying into his skin; scratching and bullying. 

Things like this never happened after all.  
Beomgyu supposed if the situation was different he might have joined the throng as well.

But now he tried to focus on ignoring them, head down, hands never leaving his belly. Perhaps it was a subconscious movement, an instinctual desire to protect the life inside; no matter how new. 

Either way, Beomgyu held onto it like a lifeline. 

***

He had been doing so well. 

Passing the crowds with hurried footsteps in an attempt to escape his own emotions. That is, until he smelled _him. ___

__Spices, warmth, safety._ _

__Home._ _

__Yeonjun stood on the outermost gathering, and when their eyes met, Beomgyu felt his knees weaken._ _

__The Alpha was crying, cheeks blotched and lips trembling._ _

__Crying for him, a sinful Omega whore who got knocked up during his first heat._ _

__Beomgyu thought the Alpha weak for showing such emotions toward an abomination._ _

__Perhaps they had been in love, had discussed being Mates when Beomgyu's Omega finally called._ _

__But that was before._ _

__Now, Yeonjun would never want him, he deserved better; a Mate who could keep their legs closed and not present for just any Alpha that walked by._ _

__Atleast that's what Beomgyu told himself._ _

__It didn't matter how many times he told the stranger 'No', didn't matter that he screamed and cried, fought to get away. No one would believe, not once he had been touched in such a way._ _

__Not since he was carrying a bastard pup._ _

__

__Yeonjun took hurried steps toward Beomgyu, arm outstretched and mouth open to speak._ _

__For a fleeting moment, Beomgyu prayed to hear his love's voice one more time; feel his touch against wanting skin._ _

__Even still he was too far away._ _

__Moreso when Taehyun pulled the same distraught Alpha back into the crowd._ _

__Out of sight, out of reach._ _

__In a way, Beomgyu was thankful for Taehyun's intervention- He didn't want Yeonjun to witness his exile after all- But something ugly simmered within, a primal need to fight for one last look._ _

__A slut didn't deserve to say his goodbyes._ _

__Atleast that's what the escort growled to him when his steps slowed._ _

__When he yearned for a life that could have been._ _

__

__It wasn't until they were deep inside the forest, trees surrounding them in some type of twisted maze, that Beomgyu began to panic._ _

__Slender fingers flew to his neck, finding purchase on smooth wooden beads._ _

__Yeonjun had given him this necklace for his birthday, had blushed when Beomgyu accepted and asked for his help in donning the gift. As humble as it may be, it brough him comfort and a sense of warmth; and if he tried hard enough, Beomgyu convinced himself the scent of spices would wrap around his shivering frame._ _

__Then all too soon, the Hunter stopped. Pointed out into a wide clearing and shoved him forward; Beomgyu paused for a moment._ _

__Listened to retreating footsteps and an empty world._ _

__It was eerie and lonely._ _

__He never liked to be alone, never cared for silence either._ _

__Yet here he was. Standing in an unfamiliar place, inevitably abandoned..._ _

__Well, perhaps not completely so._ _

__With the hand that was not clutching his necklace, Beomgyu stroked his flat belly; knew it was only a matter of time before it grew into something so unwanted yet equally extraordinary._ _

__After a few moments, the Omega raised his head, staring into the vast and strange earth before him; past the fear and uncertainty of here and now._ _

__He could almost see the future in the snow, the sky, the moon._ _

__The stars too._ _

__A tiny pup, love, family. Everything he'd ever wished for lay beneath his own palm, nestled deep within._ _

__Maybe he would be allowed atleast a bit of happiness._ _

__

__If he survived..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts Lovely's!❤
> 
> I honestly don't know where this came from but here we are...
> 
> this is also unedited so forgive any odd mistakes!


End file.
